crusadersquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Fortress of Souls
The Fortress of Souls is 10-level series of difficult stages, where the player's teams have to survive waves of powerful mobs. It features the previous week's colosseum top 8 ranked players as the final bosses for the first eight stages, and finally Lord Soltar himself, the evil Apostle that reigns within the haunted corridors of the Fortress in the final three stages. It will be unlocked after clearing Desert (Hard) 2-1. Each of the player's heroes can only enter the Fortress of Souls once per day, to avoid detection from Lord Soltar. Additionally, each stage can only be cleared once a day in progression. As of the 8/19/15 Patch, after 24 hours, all of the cleared stages will be refreshed, yet remaining unlocked, allowing players to continue their progress from the previous day, and replay the cleared stages at the players' choosing. Each individual stages can be reset using 1 Jewel each, doing so will gain a bonus to the stage reward after the replay. Each individual hero on the hero selection screen can also be reset using 1 Jewel each. The whole fortress progress will however be reset after a week, starting from the first stage all over again. The rewards of the stages will be fragments of the crystal sword Danan, such as Crystal Powder, Crystal Fragments and Crystal Shards, which are essential materials to the crafting of powerful Soulbound Weapons, which are the best weapons available to their respective heroes in the end-game. Stages Tips Hints You start off fighting typical low-ranked heroes and monsters in the first few stages, then high-ranked master heroes and stronger monsters in the later stages. It's recommended you start off using your weaker heroes in the early stages, saving your best heroes for the later stages, for better chances of survival. Along the way in the fortress, you may find corrupted and pure crystal towers. Corrupted crystal towers, if left standing for a short while, will buff the enemies, making them stronger, and harder to kill. Hence it's advised that it should be destroyed quickly before that happens. Pure crystal towers, on the other hand, will gain a 50% bonus to the reward when the stage is cleared with it standing. Enemies, including the bosses, will try to destroy the pure crystal towers, so it's recommended that the team should push back the enemies as far as possible to prevent them from attacking the pure crystal towers, and kill them as soon as possible. After completing a stage, the Fortress remembers the team that was used; goddess, champion, and characters. If you are satisfied with the team you used the day before, it is useful to take advantage of this. Boss Fight - Lord Soltar Being an Apostle, it's expected Lord Soltar to be a formidable and difficult opponent. Players should beware of his powerful attacks and frustrating abilities. His special skills are: Token of Ruin - Soltar summons continuous magic pillar attacks similar to the Pillar of Destruction skill on the front hero or all heroes, and causes debuffs Soul Absorption - Soltar casts an evil soul towards the party, and instant-killing any Heroes with less the 10 SP, otherwise dealing low magic damage I will take away your life...! - Soltar will deal neutral damage to the party and absorbs their HP, healing his own, as well as increasing his defenses. I'm flaring up with anger! - At low HP, Soltar will buff himself up, greatly increasing his attack. Witness the destruction of souls! - Soltar summons a barrage of magic pillar attacks, similar to Vane's SBW's passive, on the entire party, dealing massive magic damage. SPOILER ALERT: (These methods guarantee success as of 5/16/2017) Floor 8: Use Sera to block "Witness the destruction of souls!" A maxed out D'Artagnan or Uzimant (with SBW) can solo him, but it's recommended to also have someone like Leon to tank damage while having Maria/Nurspy to heal the group. Floor 9: When Soltar's SP reaches full, use Sera to block the ghost tendrils attack. Rochefort max (with skin and SBW) can solo this floor. Remi Level 7 helps a lot. Floor 10: Bring Woompa (lead), Mew, and Rachel (ALL MAX, ALL BERRIED, SBW, MAX ENERGY OF GODDESS/MANA RECYCLE) with Prestina. After three consecutive attacks by Soltar, spam click Prestina; she holds Soltar in place, forcing him not to use his Charge attack. Bugs * Running a stage while a reset is happening will result in your stage progress not being refreshed, and will leave you where you left off. However, your heroes usage will still be reset. * In the reward screen after running through a stage, any of the three heroes used in the stage who aren't max-level will have their experience bar displayed as empty. It is merely a display bug, and does not affect the hero's experience count. Trivia * Interestingly, the reason for why you cannot send the same hero into the fortress more than once per day (due to detection by Lord Soltar) falls apart on stages 8-10, where your heroes are attacking him directly. * There exists a secret version of the tenth floor. You must have cleared the tenth floor once before. You must also own *6 Joan of Arc, *6 Dark Knight Lionel, *6 Archon the Enlightened, *6 Aria of Stars, and Goddess Chronos. Simply begin the tenth stage with Chronos, Lionel, Archon, and Aria selected. Upon defeating Soltar, a secret cutscene will unlock, after which the player receives one Freed Lionel skin and one VIP forging ticket. This also unlocks a monument called the Valencia Medal of Honor. * In the Library of Dimensions, during the Scenario: Episode 1 - The End of the War, the Crystal Sword Danan is seen being wielded by O'ren, the previous incarnation of Leon. Gallery